


Turn My Head into Sound

by girlpearl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete starts whispering encouragement into Patrick's ear to help him get over his stage fright. Then he starts whispering... less helpful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn My Head into Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn My Head Into Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468068) by [Zee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee). 



Length: 15:27m  
Size: 14.5MB  
Format: MP3  
Download: [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?fy4b3mcr4vr1mtc)

or [on the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turn-my-head-into-sound).


End file.
